Segundas Oportunidades
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Durante la batalla final, algo extraño sucede. Lord Voldemort vuelve a ser un bebé, pero sólo acepta a sus dos más grandes rivales: Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué pasará ahora? No Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Segundas Oportunidades"

Por: Agos Malfoy

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Son de Joane Katleen Rowlin. No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo sus hermosos reviews.

Resumen: Durante la batalla final, algo extraño sucede. Lord Voldemort vuelve a ser un bebé, pero sólo acepta a sus dos más grandes rivales: Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Prólogo

Era una fría y oscura tarde de invierno, donde parecía que el cielo se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Las nubes que se observaban en lo alto, grises, y cargadas de agua, demostraban una perfecta imagen de lo que sucedía ahí, en aquel lugar despejado de edificios, árboles y animales.

Un enorme grupo de personas encapuchadas, con máscaras blancas que sólo permitían ver apenas los ojos de sus portadores, caminaban sigilosamente encabezados por su amo. Un ser extremadamente pálido, con unos escalofriantes y penetrantes ojos rojos parecidos a los de una serpiente, capaz de helar hasta lo profundo de tu alma con una sola mirada.

Estos extraños sujetos recibían el nombre de mortífagos. Destinados y condenados voluntariamente para servir al mal, al lado oscuro, a su jefe. A Lord Voldemort. Un nombre que causaba temor al ser pronunciado, ahora entre magos y muggles (los que conocían de la existencia de la magia) por igual. Un nombre que, se sabía, llevaba la muerte y la destrucción al lugar donde se aparecía. Muy pocos eran los sobrevivientes que podían contar los horribles sucesos que presenciaban en presencia del Señor Tenebroso.

En el otro extremo del despejado, y a una gran distancia del grupo de encapuchados, hacía su aparición un gran número de hombres y mujeres, dispuestos a luchar por una paz mundial, por el lado de la luz, para la justicia. Esta agrupación era conocida como la Orden del Fénix. Varios aurores especializados en batallas contra los mortífagos, que por suerte podían estar ahí. Era encabezada por un anciano de larga barba plateada, y por un joven de no más de 16 años, quien era la pieza más importante en esa cruel guerra que en pocos minutos iba a dar comienzo y, esta vez, iba a haber un ganador.

Luego de varios minutos en una constante y veloz marcha, por fin los dos lados estaban frente a frente. No los separaban más de unos cinco metros aproximadamente, dado que ninguno de los dos bandos quería perder ni a un solo hombre de sus filas.

Las miradas que se lanzaban ambos no podrían ser descritas con palabras. El odio, la rabia y las ansias de venganza, se mezclaban produciendo un sentimiento muy desconocido para uno de los integrantes de la luz. Harry Potter. Un chico que la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo pensando en aquella lucha. Sí, porque esta batalla ya había sido anunciada para aquel día. La muerte de miles y miles de personas iba a ser vengadas. Y Harry sabía, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos, que también se encontraban allí, luchando por sus ideales, que no iban a dejarse vencer fácilmente. Harry había estado entrenando con los mejores aurores del ministerio por dos años seguidos, tomando clases particulares de las Artes Oscuras, impartida por Albus Dumbledore, y clases avanzadas en la animagia y magia antigua a cargo de Minerva MacGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Ojo Loco Moody y Remus Lupin.

Al final de unos eternos y desesperantes treinta segundos, que a Harry le parecieron minutos, Lord Voldemort, el mago más temidos en los últimos años del mundo mágico, levantó con un ágil movimiento su varita, lanzando un rayo de color azul, que, en la mitad del camino, se dividió en seis partes, las cuales a su vez, se habían partido en dos más, formando así varios rayos que se dirigieron velozmente a los luchadores de la luz quienes, preparados para un repentino ataque, pudieron esquibarlos fácilmente.

Así fue como comenzó aquella ezpeluznante batalla, donde sólo sobreviviría, con suerte, una de las dos figuras que en ese momento estaban luchando, dándo todo lo que tenían, aprovechando al máximo todos sus conocimientos y habilidades aprendidas hasta la hora.

Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.

Dos personas totalmente diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales...

Una potente luz roja salió con rapidez de la varita del mago mayor, sin darle tiempo a su enemigo a reaccionar, impactando fuertemente contra el joven, haciendo que un desgarrador grito se escuchase por todo el lugar.

Una débil pero alegre sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de los labios de Voldemort, quien todavía no había levantado el hechizo, muy ocupado como estaba en guardar dentro de su mente aquella marabillosa escena frente a sus ojos. El niño dorado retorciéndose de dolor en el césped, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de sufrimiento inaguantable, rodeado por su propia sangre y, para terminar, fuertes gritos que no dejaban la menor duda de cuánto sufría en esos instantes. Todo eso, causado por él. Por Tom Riddle. Por Lord Voldemort.

La mueca en la cara del Señor Tenebroso se asentuó más de felicidad si eso era posible. Sin levantar aún la maldición, ajitó dos veces su varita, y de esta unas finas líneas de luz fueron acercándose lentamente hacia el joven que se encontraba en el verde suelo. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino, una punzada de dolor cruzó la espalda de Lord Voldemort, quien perdió la concentración de las maldiciones que estaba llevando a cabo, y por consecuente, la liberación del joven al fin fue concebida.

Tom Riddle no era de esas personas que dejan ver los sentimientos que experimentan ni su cuerpo, ni su estado de ánimo. Pero, por esta única vez, en los gestos de Voldemort podía verse un rictus de dolor, incapaz de compararse con el que segundos antes Harry Potter había sentido bajo las manos, o mejor dicho la varita, del ser que se retorcía en esos momentos delante suyo.

Muy sorprendido por este hecho, Harry levantó la mirada del cuerpo en la tierra, encontrándose con el encolerizado rostro de Albus Dumbledore, el cual apuntaba la varita directamente a la figura casi inconsciente de Lord Voldemort. Era el anciano mago quien había liberado a Harry de aquella horrible tortura que estaba sufriendo, enviándole un potente hechizo al mago oscuro, quien en esos momentos ya no pudo resistirse más, y dejó salir un largo y frío grito, que les hizo dar un escalofrío por la columna vertebral a todos los allí presentes.

Aprobechando esa situación, el más joven, con mucha dificultad a causa del estado en que se encontraba, tomó suavemente su varita que estaba junto a él, y apuntándola al cuerpo de su eterno enemigo, murmuró.

"Finitte lets mortis." (na: inventado por mi... comprendan, son las tres AM!)

De pronto, algo sucedió. Tan rápido que nadie supo explicar bien qué había ocurrido hasta un tiempo después.

El cuerpo de Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, y todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, salieron despedidos varios metros por los aires, cayendo todos, inexplicablemente, con la misma posición y distancia que entre ellos había, en un espacio totalmente diferente en el que anteriormente se hallaban.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. No podía ubicarse. Tampoco podía pensar... ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. ¿Les habría pasado algo?

"¿Harry?" Oyó una voz a su derecha.

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?" Respondió lo más alto que pudo, que no era mucho. Sus cuerdas vocales ardían con el esfuerzo. Un ataque de tos descontrolada le impidió respirar por unos instantes.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó el director, ahora más cerca.

"¿Qué ha sucedido, señor?" Cuestionó el joven incorporándose dolorosamente sobre el suelo.

"Una explosión." Respondió sencillamente.

"Una..." Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Un grito agudo se escuchó, rompiendo el silencio del, hasta hace unos segundos, callado lugar.

"¿Qué es eso?" Se escuchó la voz de Remus a lo lejos.

"¿Un bebé?" Respondió alguien con la misma voz sorprendida que, como era seguro, todos tenían.

Ron señaló las túnicas del mago oscuro que extrañamente, no contenían un cuerpo en su interior, sino que se movían levemente.

"Proviene de allí..." Susurró atemorizado.

Hermione, al ver que nadie se mobía, Harry porque estaba todavía sentado en el suelo mirando fijamente la vestimenta negra, y Dumbledore que parecía haberse sumergido muy profundamente en sus pensamientos, seguro de encontrar una solución a lo ocurrido, caminó con decisión hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto. Al acercarse más, no quedaba ninguna duda de que aquellos gritos de bebé venían del interior de la túnica de Voldemort.

Al abrir aquella túnica, los presentes (que ya se habían acercado todos por completo), profirieron un grito de asombro, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Lo que había quedado al descubierto no era más que un hermoso y pequeño bebé de no más de tres meses, pálido, de ojos negros (que apenas si se le veían), llorando a todo pulmón, asustado, y sin comprender que hacía allí, con todas esas personas extrañas a su alrededor que lo miraban con gran asombro.

La chica pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y, con mucha suavidad, tomó a la criatura en brazos, sin poder terminar de entender, que aquel tierno y dulce bebé que en esos momentos lloraba desconsoladamente junto a ella, era el mismo que había asesinado a miles de familias sin remordimiento alguno.

Albus Dumbledore también pareció dejar de lado sus pensamientos para otro momento más apropiado, y acercándose a la joven, tomó cuidadosamente al niño, quien al verse en unos brazos protectores, estaba dejando de llorar y empezaba a dormirse aparentemente tranquilo y a salbo.

"¿Qué haremos con él, Albus?" Cuestionó la subdirectora McGonagall una vez ya en la oficina del director.

"Muy sencillo, Minerva. Este joven ha necesitado mucho cariño, algo que nunca se le ha otorgado, y creo... creo que la vida le ha dado otra segunda oportunidad, y no debemos desaprobecharla."

La mujer asintió, mientras observaba como el pequeño Tom Riddle dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de Albus Dumbledore.

☼☼☼☼

TBC?...


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes y elementos que salen en esta historia son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin. NO gano nada haciendo esto. Sólo lo hago para entretenerme un rato.

N/A: Disculpen la demora, pero últimamente me falta algo esencial. El tiempo. A partir de algunos días, voy a poder actualizar mucho más rápido y sin demoras. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior.

ACLARACIONES:

"Diálogos"

'"Pensamientos"'

"SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES"

O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Capítulo 1

Tres días. Tres días habían pasado desde aquellos extraños acontecimientos ocurridos en la batalla final. Tres días en los cuales aún no habían podido encontrar una solución favorable para el pequeño Tom, el cual en esos momentos, ajeno a la importante reunión que se llevaba a cabo en la oficina del director Albus Dumbledore, y después de media hora de llorar, gritar, y moverse intranquilo en los brazos de la Señora Molly Weasley (que era quien tenía más experiencia con los niños) había decidido de que ya era la hora de su almuerzo, y sin dejarles más opciones a los estresantes, alterados y nerviosos adultos, se encontraba, una vez más, muy cómodo en los brazos de su ex profesor de transformaciones y más grande Némesis... alimentándose y jugando con la larga barba del anciano inocentemente.

La razón por la cual se llevaba a cabo aquella conjunta, era muy simple. No podían continuar sin resolver ese "pequeño" problema... y era que, en aquel tiempo que había transcurrido, Tom no se dejaba cargar por nadie. Bueno... por casi nadie.

Flash back

"¡Anda, Harry!" Le insistió por quintagésima vez Hermione. "¡Sólo es un minuto!"

"No, Hermione. No voy a cargarlo yo. ¿Por qué no lo alza Ron?"

"Porque yo ya lo hice, y no se calla."

El chico moreno observó al sollozante bebé que tenía su amiga en sus brazos con algo de temor y fastidio. Todavía debía permanecer en reposo en la enfermería durante una semana. ¡Una semana! ¡Ni más ni menos! Sus heridas provocadas por la explosión no habían cicatrizado aún, y tenía varios huesos rotos en su dolorido cuerpo.

"Es que yo... yo... nunca he sostenido a un niño." Respondió luego de unos segundos evitando la mirada de sus dos compañeros a causa de la vergüenza.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ron tampoco había sostenido a ningún bebé, Harry. Creo que esta es una experiencia maravillosa que les va a servir a los dos para su futuro. ¿No creen?"

Ron suspiró.

"Hermione, solamente tú puedes llamarle "experiencia maravillosa" a que el que no debe ser nombrado se haya convertido en un bebé, y ahora tengamos que hacernos cargo de él nosotros, y la Orden, ¡después de todos los problemas que causó!"

"¡Ron! No me refería a que es maravilloso que Vol-Vol-Vol-de-de-de-mort se haya convertido en un niño. ¡Me refería a lo que cuidar a un bebé cualquiera conlleva!"

Harry, viendo que se aproximaba una de las habituales peleas de sus dos amigos, y que Tom no se iba a callar (por el contrario, parecía que los gritos del niño subían de intensidad por cada segundo que pasaba) decidió una única cosa...

"Hermione, dámelo."

La chica volteó hacia la cama.

"¿De verdad lo quieres?" La sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio de sus compañeros fue lo que Harry necesitó.

"Sí. Dámelo. Lo haré."

La sonrisa de la joven se amplió, e indicándole la forma en que debía tomarlo, colocó suavemente al infante en los brazos de su amigo. Sabía lo que a Harry le costaba aceptar que, aquel monstruo que había asesinado a sus padres, a Cedric, y de una manera indirecta a Sirius, (ya que la verdadera asesina de su padrino era Bellatrix) era ahora esa tierna criatura que milagrosamente iba calmándose, como sabiendo que allí nadie lo lastimaría.

El pequeño y ahora, tranquilo Tom miró a Hermione de una manera que le hizo sospechar que estaba agradecido por el cambio de brazos, mientras con una de sus manitos trataba de llegar a los lentes de Harry.

"La Orden ya no sabe que hacer con él," dijo la chica- "No deja de llorar y gritar cuando otra persona lo carga."

"sí, es cierto. Ni mamá puede tenerlo calmado por más de cinco minutos. Con los únicos dos que permanece tranquilo es con Dumbledore y contigo."

"¿Con Dumbledore?" Preguntó sorprendido Harry mientras le quitaba de la boca la mano que se había llevado Tom.

"Sí. Pero Dumbledore no puede quedarse con él todo el tiempo. Lo están llamando continuamente del ministerio... parece que los mortífagos sobrevivientes quieren seguir el camino que dejó su señor."

"¿Y qué harán con ellos? ¿Los llevarán a Azkaban?"

"Parece que sçi. Todavía quedan algunos dementores custodiando la prisión, y estaban pensando en utilizar también un grupo de aurores altamente entrenados para que los ayuden."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso, Hermione?" Preguntó el pelirrojo que en todo ese tramo de la conversación había estado comiendo unas ranas de chocolate que encontró al lado de la cama de su amigo.

"Porque le escuché hablar a Remus con tu madre esta mañana cuando salían de aquí." Le respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y mirando al pelirrojo con expresión fastidiada.

"¿Se imaginan?" Interrumpió Harry – "No quisiera estar ni por mil galeones allí, con los dementores, vigilando a esos ineptos mortífagos."

Ron se estremeció.

"No... yo tampoco."

Fin Flash back

"¿Y qué otra solución hay, además de esa, Albus? Riddle debe quedarse con Potter, Weasley y Granger." Insistió Moody mientras su ojo mágico giraba velozmente hacia todos lados, como si temiese que alguien escuchara lo que en esos momentos decía. "Tú no puedes hacerte cargo del mocoso, tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer."

"Los chicos también tienen sus obligaciones, Alastor. No puedo pedirles que se hagan cargo de Tom todo el año. Este curso deben pasar sus Éxtasis, y sabes muy bien como yo lo difíciles y agotadores que resultan." Replicó Dumbledore.

"Pero Albus," intervino Snape - "Potter y sus amigos son tres, y tú eres uno. Además, debes seguir con tu obligaciones de director, y tu trabajo en el ministerio con los mortífagos de Azkaban."

Dumbledore suspiró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio.

Antes de que el anciano dijera alguna palabra, Remus se aclaró la garganta.

"Si me permiten," dijo observando a los presentes – "creo que tengo una solución."

"¿Cuál? Preguntaron Tonks y Bill al unísono, mientras que el resto se inclinaba hacia delante expectante.

"Puede ser que Harry, Ron y Hermione cuiden a Tom en este año cuando no tengan que estudiar." Remus alzó una mano para indicar silencio – "Y también… Albus puede hacerlo cuando tenga algún tiempo libre."

Por un momento nadie habló, sopesando esa posibilidad.

"Me parece buena idea, pero... creo que se están olvidando un pequeño detalle." Dijo al fin la señora Weasley. "El niño no acepta a nadie más que a Albus y por lo que nos dijeron los chicos, a Harry."

"Lo sé, Molly." Dijo Dumbledore amablemente. "Pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar también con el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger."

0000000000

Un agudo grito se escuchó aquella tarde en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, ya cállate!" Gritó un istérico joven pelirrojo mientras corría rumbo a la enfermería, llevando en sus brazos a un niño, que se retorcía incesantemente.

"¡Ron!" A su lado, una chica de su misma edad, hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para no reírse ante la escena frente a ella. "¡Tranquilízate! ¡Es sólo un niño!"

"¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡No ha parado de gritar en toda la tarde!"

"¡Pero Ronald Weasley! ¡Es sólo un bebé! Es normal que llore y grite. ¿Cómo quieres que se exprese?"

Pero antes de que Ron pueda contestar, Hermione abrió la puerta de la enfermería y el pelirrojo entró como una exalación hacia la cama de Harry.

"¡Ahora te toca a ti!" Le dijo entregándole al niño.

Harry lo miró confundido mientras que se acomodaba en la cama y hacía lo mismo con Tom en sus brazos.

"No ha parado de llorar y gritar en toda la tarde." Le contestó Hermione sonriendo. "Y a Ron le ha tocado bañarlo y cambiarle los pañales." Terminó la chica con una carcajada, acompañada por Harry que ya se imaginaba la situación.

"¿De qué se ríen? No es gracioso." Respondió el chico con un gruñido. "Si supieran lo que es eso…"

"¡Ron!" Le dijo Harry entre carcajadas. "No seas exagerado..."

"Eso dices ahora, pero cuando te toque hacerlo a ti...

no vas a decir lo mismo. Y lo que no entiendo todavía, es por qué nos tuvimos que hacer cargo nosotros de él."

Hermione se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a Harry y suspiró.

"No has parado de preguntar lo mismo durante todo el día. Ya sabes que Dumbledore está muy ocupado, y que Harry, por alguna razón, es la otra persona que también logra calmarlo. Nosotros estamos con Harry, y por lo tanto también es nuestra obligación." Respondió la joven mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el adormilado bebé.

Ron dio un largo suspiro y miró a su amigo.

"Lo sé. Perdóname Harry, no sé que me pasa últimamente. Me altero con cualquier ruido, con cualquier cosa... de verdad lo siento."

"Ron, no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Yo tampoco tengo la culpa de lo que pasó, pero debo enfrentar lo que Dumbledore y la Orden me encargaron, y lo haré."

"Y nosotros te ayudaremos." Corroboró la chica.

"Gracias." Les dijo Harry sonriendo a sus amigos.

"Eh, bueno." Dijo de repente Ron. "Pero no cuenten conmigo para cambiarle los pañales de nuevo."

Y los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

N/A: Este sábado trataré de subir el próximo capítulo. Pero si no puedo, les deseo un feliz año nuevo para todos.

Por favor, manden reviews para que continúe la historia.

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana, la Orden Luciusana, la orden severusiana, la orden de los merodeadores, la orden slythiriana, la orden de las Mortífagas, la orden draconiana, los Story Weavers, y Administradora de la Orden de Voldemort.


End file.
